Burglar
by saltarello
Summary: Bofur wonders if he'll always come second to Thorin in Bilbo's mind. - A Hobbit kink meme fill.


**A short fill for The Hobbit kink meme. **

**Prompt: Bofur/Bilbo/Thorin. Bofur has feelings for Bilbo, who only sees him as a friend. Bilbo has feelings for Thorin, who only sees him as a hindrance. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The forest at night was eerily silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the snores of dwarves and the light crackling of fire.

Bofur slouched lazily against a rock in front of the camp fire, puffing quietly on his pipe and keeping a watchful eye over his sleeping companions. Although Thorin had originally chosen Ori for the first shift, Bofur had nominated himself for the nights watch in his place, as sleep didn't come quite so easily tonight for him as it normally would.

Though he was sure nobody had noticed, as of the past few days he'd been feeling rather out of sorts. Reasons being his unusual feelings forwards a certain hobbit who slept silently a few bedrolls away. Feelings he was sure wouldn't be returned.

At least, not for him.

He let his eyes wander towards the sleeping form of their prince, the leader of their company. He slept with his back propped against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed over his chest with his head hanging down into the thick fur that lined his coat. The light of the fire cast shadows of his form upon the nearby trees. His skin a stark contrast to the black of his hair and beard.  
There wasn't a single dwarf that Bofur knew that didn't admire him. Strong, fearless, majestic. Thorin Oakensheild was every bit of the king he was destined to be. It was understandable that Bilbo looked towards the prince in such a way.

It wasn't uncommon to have such feelings, particularly among dwarves. If Bofur were to rank himself on attractiveness within their group, excluding the hobbit and the wizard, he'd rank himself fourth.  
Thorin, of course, held first place unmatched. He stood taller and stronger than any dwarf he could name. Then came his nephews, Fíli and Kíli. Fíli had a long nose and hair that shone as bright as gold in the sun. Kíli, like his uncle, had a mane as dark as the night, and despite his lack of beard, had a handsome face that could rival any elf.

Yes, fourth seemed about right. He had nicely plaited pigtails, a sturdy build, a strong mustache, a lovely hat, and a rather dashing smile, if he did say so himself.

The hobbit wasn't strong, or fearless. No long nose or plaited beard to be proud of. Nothing about him could be considered attractive in dwarf standards, and yet Bofur found himself falling head over heels for the hobbit. Just his smile alone could brighten his day, he had such charm about him.

"Mister Bofur?"

Bofur was startled from his thoughts by a sleepy looking Bilbo, whose curls were flat on one side of his head. He looked such a sweetheart.

"Are you alright there, Mister Bilbo?"

"Uh, yes. Quite." He looked around briefly at the others, then towards the sky. "You.. didn't wake me for my shift. It's almost dawn."

Bofur stumbled for words for a moment. His head looking towards the grey sky with his pipe still hanging from his mouth.

"Oh.. so it is." He laughed, somewhat embarrassed he'd been so distracted. "Don't worry about it lad, I'll finish this shift. You go on back to sleep."

"..Are you sure?"

"Oh aye, I'll be alright." He gave Bilbo one of his best smiles, the skin crinkling around his eyes. "I'll sleep like a babe tomorrow night."

Bilbo pursed his lips slightly, deep in thought. He rested his hands on his hips and started to look around camp for something, his hair bouncing with the movement.

"Well, I'm awake now. No point going back to bed." He picked up a log and tossed it onto the dying fire. "I'll start making breakfast."

Bofur watched quietly as Bilbo tip-toed around the camp, pulling out a pot and heating porridge over the small fire.

"Chilly this morning, isn't it?"

"Aye, that it is."

Bilbo rubbed his arms, crouching low towards the fire for warmth, and Bofur had the strange urge to pull him into his lap and warm him himself. He removed his long flapped hat from his head, holding it in both hands in consideration, before holding it out towards the hobbit.

"Er.. Here, lad. Take this."

"..Y-your hat?"

Bilbo held out a short arm, just barely grasping a flap.

"It'll keep your noggin warm."

He stared at it for a moment, checking first to make sure nothing was hiding inside before slowly pulling it over his head. It was far too big for him of course, and almost engulfed his whole head. Bilbo felt quite silly.

"Look at that! You're a regular dwarf, Mister Bilbo." Bofur chuckled warmly, but noticed his disheartened expression when he lifted the hat with his small fingers. It didn't take a wizard to know what he was thinking. The little hobbit was anything but a dwarf; not strong or fearless, not anything they truly needed on such a quest. Thorin made him aware of that frequently.

"I.. I know you don't feel a part of this company." He struggled to find the right words. "..But you're needed here more than you know."

"..I find that hard to believe."

"It's true! Not gonna lie to you, lad. Us dwarves aren't exactly light on our feet, and we need someone who is. The wizard has faith in you and.." He fiddled nervously with his fingers. "..And so do I. Truly."

Bofur gave him another smile, and Bilbo returned it half heartedly.

"Thank you, Bofur."

There was a crunch of twigs, and both turned to see Thorin approach with a rather solemn expression. He regarded Bilbo for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing at the hat that balanced on his head.

"Are you quite finished playing, halfling?" Grim sarcasm lay heavy in his voice.

"I wasn't _playing_, I was making breakfast, I'll have you know." Bilbo pulled off the hat, pointing towards the food he'd been preparing.

Thorin turned to stare into the pot of lumpy porridge resting over the weak fire. He arched an eyebrow.

"Bofur, go wake everyone up. Halfling.." He stared for another moment. "..Finish the breakfast. I don't want any more delays on our journey." He made a point to look at Bilbo, then turned to wander off.

Bilbo watched him leave, another look in his eyes that Bofur couldn't quite place, then rose to his feet.

"What a ray of sunshine he is." He kindly returned the hat into his owners hands, before turning his attention back to the breakfast.

Bofur sighed wearily, holding his hat between his hands thoughtfully. He wondered if there would ever be a day when he came before Thorin in Bilbo's mind. Or perhaps even one day, his heart.

He pulled the worn hat back over his head, taking comfort in it's warmth.


End file.
